HeartBreak
by Alice-the dark-angel
Summary: Amu needs somebody to heal her heart from being broken? -Amuto- Promise to update really soon! Please review, i need all the support i can get! For all the romance fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is this is my first entry on here, so I just hope that you like it.**

**Alice xXx**

I ran down the hospital corridors picking up speed as I rounded the corner, my shoes tainting the perfectly anti-septic floor with black marks from the sharp friction. I felt the adrenaline pulsing through my veins causing the thumping to bang through my eardrums. I soon slowed down as I noticed my mother and father waiting patiently in the dormitory. I had just got the news of the accident and while my sister was in surgery I just had to sit silently awaiting the news of the operation.

My mum sat still showing no emotion on her face, I was beginning to worry if she was even breathing. My dad however was the exact opposite; he couldn't stop fidgeting; constantly tapping his fingers on the old worn coffee table or shaking his leg, causing many people in the room waiting room to begin to get agitated.

Waiting for the result of life or death is extremely painful and heart wrenchingly hard. Whether knowing if fate is on your side or declaring war against you. Whether everything will be a happy ending or if you have to accept and say goodbye.

I immediately stood when I heard the tapping of feet heading our way. I saw a man standing in front of me his white coat covering his long, tall body, his stethoscope clinging loosely to the collar of his shirt. It's when they look at you with the distant, glazed over eyes that bore the answer almost into your soul, that you could understand without them having to fully say a word. My parents however I still believe were trying to disillusion themselves into thinking that the outcome wouldn't be what was most likely.

But even knowing the truth I felt my stomach clench when he clarified it for me.

"I'm sorry…" his voice quoted trailing off to the empty hallway.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as though a glass falling I felt the inside of me become hollow as I unforgettably faced reality.

**Please review I don't mind constructive criticism. I will update soon!**


	2. Dealing with it

Ok, here's the next chapter I couldn't wait to write more

**Ok, here's the next chapter I couldn't wait to write more! Also thanks for all the reviews. xXx**

It had been 2 days since Ami had passed away and I felt empty; Miki, Su and Ran tried to get me to think of what Ami would want me to do, but I just couldn't believe that she was gone. I still hadn't told the rest of the guardians yet; my mind was too resistant to accept what happened.

My mum and dad were taking it hard, moping around and constantly crying their hearts out. I too was trying to be strong but the result of Ami just ate away at my heart. I after 5 more days decided that maybe going to school would help me to move on and accept fate's choice.

I dressed in my usual 'cool and spicy' outfit and made my way to school. I was concluding in my head on how I was going to explain why I had been absent from school the last week. I held back my tears as I entered the school office receiving some curious glances.

Through school I avoided the guardians and pretty much everyone else like I was the mouse and they the crazy, bloodthirsty cats. Tadase had tried to catch me on occasion but Ran helped me to do a quick dash around the school, I was beginning to admit that running away was tiring and extremely obvious, coming to the conclusion that it wasn't the _best_ idea.

I wanted to have the trust and comfort from friends and family but my family were too busy mourning. For my friends, I didn't think that I would be able to talk about the situation; it seemed to burn a hole deep within me when it was mentioned, even my sister's name felt to me as though I had just been punched me in the gut. It was reported in class today that there was a guardians meeting in the garden. I dreaded the moment of walking in and facing the truth.

All through lessons Tadase had been constantly staring at me obviously trying to get me to look at him in the eyes. I felt so pressured to release my emotions and thoughts that when the bell rang for the end of school, when I was supposed to be heading to the garden I made a sprint out of the school; hearing my name being called by none other than Tadase I ran with quick urgency. As I returned home I found a simple note on the kitchen counter. The poor writing I immediately recognised as my dad's.

Amu,

Gone out for the afternoon. Will be back around 8.00pm, there's food in the fridge so help yourself.

Love you,

Mummy and daddy

P.S – do all your homework when you get home. Love mummy

I chose to take my mum's advice and finish off my homework, spending as much time as possible on it. While eating a cold sandwich I began to feel extremely lonely, I longed to cuddle with Ami but unfortunately… I knew that could never happen again. Su, Miki and Ran I assumed had gone to sleep, I hadn't seen them around after school. Neither had I checked my egg bag.

Maybe they were just tired from me running away all the time?

When my parents eventually got home they had clearly been drinking and both fell asleep on the sofa, curled up next to each other. I fetched a blanket from upstairs and gently places it over their laying figures. I left them to sleep and made my way back up to my room, I dived straight into my bed and huddled myself deep within my duvet. Before I went to sleep I secretly wished I could be stronger and wise. Once again I fell unconscious with crystal tears streaming down my face. Knowing that the nightmares would haunt me in my sleep.


	3. Shock

**Hey, just would like to say that I will be updating the story quite quickly. I promise to spend more time on the next piece. **

I opened my eyes to see the rays of morning sunlight spreading into my room; I winced in the change of brightness. I had once again relived a sleep full of nightmares. Twisting my body to the face of my clock I realized that there was a warm object in my bed. While glancing down my bed I immediately lightened in my expression from a frown to a curious glance.

_It couldn't be?_

I cautiously lifted up my multicolored spotty duvet to find none other than TWO eggs placed in the middle of my bed.

The first egg was a light violet colour; it had a ring of crosses going around the middle in a light silver. On the top half there were multiple triangles, surrounded by paw prints.

The other egg was dark rouge; it had many different swirls and twists covering the outside, the whole egg was covered in bright white polka dots; a large image of skull and crossbones printed on the middle. I stared in utter amazement at the two eggs in front of me. It suddenly occurred to me that if I just got these new eggs where were Miki, Ran, Su and Dia.

I ran to my desk and checked for Dia's egg. Relief swarmed me as I saw her egg as usual sitting comfortably in its red velvet pouch. I jogged downstairs to my little school box to see if rest of the eggs remained. However this time I was not glad with what I saw.

The red and black decorated box was… empty.

I hunched against the wall in shock, sliding down until I painfully hit the floor. I was about to let a tear slip when I heard a loud crack. I tilted my head up to see my red egg opening. Out came a gothic punk girl. She was wearing black converses with red checkers in various places on them, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones printed on the front. Her hair was slightly tied up at the front, like a half ponytail. She gave a low curtsy as I scarily nodded in return.

"My name is Miyu, nice to meet you Amu" I gawked in disbelief at her politeness. Her clothes didn't seem to suit her personality at all!

"What type of my would be self are you?" I asked quickly my voice beginning to crack. She lifted her head to meet my eyes with dark blood red orbs. I blinked at their harsh intensity.

"I am a part of you which has been long lost, I can do many things which will please you, such as my immortality." She replied courteously. I soon with my simple brain became confused.

"What are you talking about? Where are Miki, Ran and Su?" I questioned. I was nearly to the edge of tears, she obviously realized this and replied calmly.

"As you have changed, you are different, therefore so are your charas. I am your wise side. I am a bit different to your old charas and more like your egg Dia.

It was then that I remembered how Dia proved extremely strong; she was able to purify so many ex- eggs.

_Does that mean Miyu is like Dia?_

I looked back at my new chara and looked at her intently, considering of what she could achieve.

"You must think of what the other charas would of wanted, they would of wished for you to move on, yes?" After her question I thought back to all of the times they had been cheering for me. I truly believed that's what they would have thought- for me to keep going.

I nodded as I walked to my room holding the old egg pouch, her close behind me. I placed the new un-hatched violet egg in the pouch then looked back to Miyu.

"Is it okay if you sleep and stay in the box during school, when you don't want to go out?"

"Yes, that is absolutely fine" she came and gently sat on my shoulder. I smiled weakly back at her realizing it was the first time in a week I had smiled. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Miyu do you want to go to the park?" I looked at her happily, awaiting an answer.

"Sure, that would be lovely" she replied in her usual polite and dignified voice. I grabbed the egg box and made my way downstairs.

When we arrived at the park Miyu seemed to be at total peace, gazing at the bright green grass and watching little children play. I too also started to feel serenity. I began to grow tired as my eyelids started to droop. Just as I was about to drop off I felt warm breath on my ear.

"Boo."

I let out a high pitched screech; not sounding as though it had come from a human at all, more like a pig having it's tail pulled. I ended up in a heap on the grass. I gazed upwards to see two deep blue eyes shining into mine.

"You smell like you've had another egg…" Not to my surprise it was none other than the pervert Ikuto. I jumped back immediately.

"I haven't had _one_ egg" I began to blush as I was speaking. He leaned down to my left ear…

"You're right" I blush like a beetroot as his warm breath tickled me. "You've got two." I snapped out of my romantic trance as I pulled away from him.

"My own heart unlock!" I tried to keep my voice down knowing that I wasn't alone in the park. While going through my transformation I felt stronger and unbreakable

"Amulet Skull" When I looked at my clothes I was indeed happy. I was wearing pretty much what Miyu was but my hair was all the way down my back, with stripes of black, I had bright red lips and I had to admit I looked so different and I liked it!

Ikuto's face was priceless; with Ikuto in shock I took this time to disappear. I started to run when Miyu gave me a boost as I began to fly, this time without wings on my shoes. After flying a long distance I became tired and my flight seemed to vanish.

I looked below me, an empty alleyway at least ½ a mile down. I braced myself for my own end.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger! Just wanted to say that I ****really**** would like some more reviews, I want to get some opinions. I'll update soon.**


	4. Immortality

Hi sorry that I left it on a cliff-hanger but I just couldn't resist

**Hi sorry that I left it on a cliff-hanger but I just couldn't resist. So here is the next chapter…**

I looked down to see none other than darkness waiting to compact me. I braced myself for the impact, knowing it would be impossible to survive. I fell to the floor with a massive thump hearing my bones crack.

_I looked around to see nothing but darkness. _

_Is this my end? _

_The vision around me began to change as I saw a bright light coming towards me. It just kept coming closer…_

_I suddenly started to feel a buzzing pain, as though my body was being electrocuted._

I opened my eyes and took a humongous breath. Seeing the alleyway around me, the sun starting to set in the sky. I became worriedly confused.

_How is this possible?_

_Shouldn't I be dead?_

_What the hell is going on?_

Questions swarmed me as I looked down to my body, scared of what it had achieved. I felt a lingering pain over my figure slowly disappearing; peering over my limbs to shockingly discover that bruises were slowly vanishing; ignoring the blood stains which covered my clothes. Like I was healing in fast motion.

I decided to stand, conquering my body with ease. As I stood my legs cracked back into position, causing me to wince. It happened within a few moments and I admit I was utterly dumbfounded. Almost in utmost perfect timing Miyu came to help out.

"Is this what you were talking about when you said immortality?" my voice was quivering on nearly all the words.

"Yes, you will heal instantly when you're hurt." Miyu seemed her usual calm self, however I detected a nervous streak in her.

My whole body stood still, time seemed to freeze as I faced the possibilities ahead of me. Having new eggs was one thing but _immortality._ Now that was something even I deserved to throw a tantrum over. But at that point anything seemed possible and I accepted my new power.

"So in other words… I can't d-d-die?" I barely managed to let the last word escape from my lips.

"To be honest I don't really know… but I believe that you will grow like everybody else." I felt my body shake with the intensity of the overwhelming truth. I collapsed on the floor and realised that I felt no pain. _Maybe this isn't so bad. _

I chose to think over my options and rest, knowing I needed a good nights sleep. I got Miyu to lead be back to the house and by the time that I got back I realised that the sun was already setting.

"Shit! My mum and dad are going be SO mad" I yelled as I ran to the door and gave three loud knocks. It was just then that I remembered that I had blood all over me. I instantly became worried and hoped my parents wouldn't notice. After about 2 minutes my mum came out obviously half conscious. I mean who would be asleep at this time of day??

"Amu, I was worried about you, where have you been?" I secretly laughed in my head for my mum for being so blind. She still hadn't noticed my clothes. However I didn't want to take my chances.

"Nothing much, just the park, got to go." I dashed for my room, closing my door, securing the lock and finally collapsing on my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was covered in dark red blood; I must have snapped my neck. My clothes were in a terrible state, covered in tears and blood. I couldn't look at myself anymore and went to go and take a shower.

After having a hot shower I felt refreshed, especially now that all the blood on me was gone. I changed into my punk pyjamas. They were pink with black stripes and little paw prints on the bottom of the legs around the edges. I felt happy and calm, until a certain tapping interrupted my thoughts.

I noticed that the annoying rhythm was coming from none other than my balcony. I opened the curtains to find a figure staring right back at me, to my own stupidity as I fell from shock my arm bashed against the lock causing in to unlock…

**Ok, I really want some more reviews I thank all my reviews so far and hope that you continue reading because trust me it's going to get interesting…**


	5. The purple egg

Ok, here's the next chapter I couldn't wait to write more

**Hi, I would just like to say thank you for all my reviews and keep reviewing! **

I landed on the floor with a loud thump; I mentally kicked myself for accidentally unlocking the door I mean could I have been more stupid. I had a pretty good idea of who it was and I wasn't surprised to find Ikuto walking straight into my room. He leaned towards my crumpled figure on the floor and stared at me in the eyes.

"You really are half turnip aren't you? Who else would be able to unlock a door that way." I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I turned my head in the opposite direction. I flushed a dark red from embarrassment and wished I would think of a decent comeback.

_You really are stupid! Stand up for yourself!_

I listened to the voice in my head and realised it must have been the egg! I still refused to look at Ikuto but I could tell he was confused. I was about to get up when I suddenly felt a chara change on me.

_No wait don't do this please! _

I silently begged as my chara change took over. I looked at Ikuto, my blush immediately gone. I tried to take control but I couldn't.

"Hey Ikuto, come closer…" I whispered in an alluring voice.

_No! Stop this! This isn't my character._

He looked at me in utmost shock, his face then twisted into confusion as he leaned in. I turned my head sideways, giving off the allusion that I was going to whisper something.

_Wait! What's going on? What am I doing? Help!_

As soon as I got close enough, I opened my jaw ajar and bit his ear lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark. He quickly pulled back, scared I presumed. I licked my lips in pleasure. After a few awkward seconds my chara change wore off. I squeaked and dashed to the other side of the room.

"Wow Amu, I never thought that you would be able to have that kind of would be self" Ikuto snickered his smirk returning to his face. However for once I felt I should say something back.

"Well I hope I left a mark" I too smirked at what I thought was a pretty good comeback. He reconstructed from the shock that I _actually _said something. I then remembered something.

"The egg!" I screamed I heard a crack behind me. I turned my body to see my violet egg opening. Out came a…cat?

"No…way…" I was lost for words at my new character; she looked so much like Ikuto's character Yoru. It was almost unbelievable.

She had pink fluffy fur, the cut being the same as Yoru's. She was wearing a little black leather skirt, and a small black t-shirt with a large white cross over the front, her eyes a golden yellow. I turned my attention back to Ikuto who was as calm as usual but I noted some uneasiness coming from him. A little shock appeared on his face.

"She's exactly the same as Yoru…"

"You know it's kinda rude to stare, you big player." I had to say that I indeed liked her hate towards to Ikuto. I scoffed at the situation.

"Hiya, the name's Mai." She flew over to Yoru and they started talking.

Ikuto suddenly out of nowhere decided that he would advance towards me. I looked for Mai but failed as I realised that she must have gone to play with Yoru. Ikuto continued to close in on me. I wasn't sure why but I became extremely worried, the look on his face was so serious.

"Miyu!" I said in a scared voice.

"On it Amu" She didn't even have to do a chara change. I soon felt light on my feet and unbreakable. I stupidly looked to the window for my exit. As I ran for the window Ikuto looked at me with fright and curiousness. I had no other choice, he would find out sooner or later. I jumped out with excitement and exhilaration. I heard Ikuto gasp I fell to the ground.

Once again I heard my bones cracking as I crippled to the floor. I felt Ikuto touch my back, I flinched realising I was still healing. Without looking at him I hesitantly stood, the pain residing within me, my joints snapping into position. I refused to look at him but I felt him grip my chin. I still refused to open my eyes but when one word escaped from his lips I couldn't resist.

"Amu…" I looked at him with desperation hoping he would accept me. He peered at me with deep blue eyes I saw confusion and sorrow swirling within them.

"What happened to you?" His words were so soft and comforting that I just melted into his arms. It was only then that I noted that I had crystal tears running smoothly down my face. He lifted me up into his arms, cradling like a baby. I was beginning to think that this wasn't Ikuto. He jumped up to my balcony and gently placed me on my bed. He tenderly kissed my forehead; he was about to leave when I suddenly remembered the nightmares that were to come.

"Please don't leave…"He looked back at me with an evil smirk.

"Aw come on will you really miss me that much?" he snickered but I ignored his harsh comment and finished my pleading.

"I don't want to have nightmares again!" I screamed so loudly that I was worried my parents might hear me but that soon banished from my thoughts as I remembered they told me that they were out for tonight. They seemed out a lot lately.

Ikuto looked at me with shock and most of all realisation. He came over to me and gave a strong hug; I embraced him back glad to have some comfort.

"Amu, tell me what happened?" I didn't have to look at him to declare the truth. I sunk deeper into his chest causing us to slowly slide to the floor.

"My…sister…she…………………died." I let the tears fall, staying silent as I felt his chest rise from my information. He once again placed me on my bed and laid next to me, his arm slung around me. And for a long time I slept a sleep nightmare free.

**Hope you liked it! Please review Alice xXx**


	6. Combing Eggs

Hi sorry that I left it on a cliff-hanger but I just couldn't resist

**Hey what's up! I couldn't wait to write more and I hope you find this chapter good. Alice xXx**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling the shimmering light hitting my skin. I was in total serenity, calmly relaxed from a peaceful sleep.

_Wait what?_

How did I sleep without nightmares, wait… I paused as the memories from last night flooded into my brain cells.

_Hold a sec… Ikuto!_

I twisted my body to see the other side of my bed empty I gently pressed down on the indent, it was still slightly warm…_ He probably just left._ I chose that I should got to the guardians and deal with them face on and besides what had I got to lose? It was Friday anyway I guess that one day couldn't hurt. The school staff all knew about my situation so they understood when I didn't go to school; they probably thought I was grieving continuously. However I would continue and move on I believed it was for the best. I walked over to the mirror and checked my reflection carefully, scanning my body to find a…………necklace?

I investigated the black choker curiously to find words imprinted on the front in small neat white writing.

Belongs to Ikuto.

I gawked in shock and tried to pull it off, failing miserably. To my surprise the Humpty lock was attached to the choker with another…lock? _I guess I owe him… _I mean he did comfort me the night before?

After I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs to find my parents still weren't there. I mean it seemed like they were constantly out I was starting to wonder if they even cared about me.

_They're never here when I need them. _

I tried to get the bad thoughts out of my head. It suddenly snapped in my heads, Miyu and Mai! I ran back to the house and found them waiting by the door for me.

"Sorry guys there's been a lot of stuff in my mind recently. Oh shit! We're going to be late!" I looked at them with urgency. It was Mai who soon broke the tense atmosphere.

"It's all cool. We're gonna make it on time, you guys need to take a chill pill…Amu's heart unlock" I glared at her but secretly I was excited to see my transformation. In a corner I did a quick chara change with Mai.

My outfit made me squeak out of embarrassment, I was wearing none other than a leather cat suit! On my back straps pulled to secure my outfit. The front of my stomach was shown to all, I had a large cross on my front handing like a zip, sharp metal claws were also viewable on one of my fists and pure black boots reaching up to my knees. I could imagine Ikuto smirking if he saw me like this. I shook the thought out of my head and as light and sneaky as ever I made my way to school, I felt like a real cat, I jumped from tree to tree springing from my ankles. I was so involved that by the time my ears picked up someone breathing near it was too late. I thought my life would be over but by the most little chance in the universe it was none other than Kukai who I had bashed into. His face however displayed more than shock. I saw a faint blush on his face.

"Amu is that you...?" I couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded quickly.

"You got another chara!" he hugged me tightly almost squeezing the breath out of me just seconds after he suddenly froze and pulled back.

"Wait where are the rest?" I felt my chara change ware off.

"They've gone" I was surprised at my own voice it was so sorrowful and unemotional.

"Amu I'm sorry. I know this isn't any of my business but what happened?"

I described the story to Kukai I knew I could trust him; he always was the one who would be behind you. I saw his eyes flicker to the chocker. He pulled me towards him and slowly read the writing. I left out the part about Ikuto staying with me while I slept; I thought that he might over react a bit.

"What's this?" he questioned looking at my chocker. I felt Mai help me a little bit, she got rid of my blush as a little chara change came over me.

"It's nothing." I replied bluntly, I think he got the message that I wasn't going to talk about it. I felt uneasy thinking about talking to the guardians.

"Hey Kukai. Can I ask a favour?"

At the gardens

I walked into the garden with Kukai by my side an arm of his loosely hung around my shoulder in support; he also might have been checking that I didn't run away. I wasn't particularly sure.

We had spent all lunch talking; he had said that his school was cancelled for today, for some odd reason. After lunch we walked to my school and hung around in the fields until the end of school that way I could talk to the guardians for a longer amount of time.

"Please explain it for me. I don't want to tell them about it." I gave him the puppy eyes hoping it would work.

"Okay… just please stop with the eyes it burns!" we both laughed as we approached the table. I felt all the gazes upon me. I began to hear Kukai explaining my situation of what he knew, I then began to blank out thinking of what their reactions would be as soon as I heard Ami's name. I was pulled back down into earth as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I looked up to see Kukai smiling down at me.

I turned my attention to the rest of the guardians, as I looked at their guilty faces I started to feel so… angry. I shrugged my shoulder away from Kukai and I felt him tense almost sensing something was wrong.

_They left me…_

_Nobody even bothered to call…_

_They didn't even try to come round to my house. _

I felt so angry, the whole time I had been at school they hadn't even tried to make contact? I felt anger and sadness filling up within me.

"You didn't even try to call. I had to deal with it all by myself!" The fire of anger within me burned and I felt pain pulsing on my heart.

"Amu that's-" They tried to explain but I bluntly cut them off.

"NO!" I couldn't deal with it anymore. I ran straight out of the gardens and did a chara change with Mai. I jumped into the sky, the clouds swarming around me. When I looked down I wasn't surprised to see them staring at my chara change, I guess it was a surprise to see me in leather. I snickered to myself.

I flew home trying to cease the tears that threatened to spill. As I landed on my balcony I wasn't surprised to find a note saying that my parents were out at the pub.

_Typical._

I crumpled the note from my desk and threw it at my mirror. I stayed in my character change feeling comfort with being closer to Mai and to Miyu. I out of nowhere felt the need to be held and cuddled like a baby.

"Hey Amu!" I turned to see Mai and Miyu smiling sweetly. Mai came towards me and landed on my shoulder.

"Want to go to the park?" I looked at Mai considering her question. The park was known to be a little bit dangerous at night.

"Hey Mai why is my chara change lasting so long?"

"I dunno maybe because you want it to?" I shrugged my shoulders and swept myself over the balcony.

"Come on guys lets go." I let them both hover over me as I jogged to the park.

As we arrived my gaze fell upon two young girls being harassed by three large looking men. I felt the urge to punch the mens' faces in and knew I needed to help.

"Miyu, Mai is there any chance you can combine your powers?" I was shocked at my own words but looked at them both curiously. I heard Mai snicker.

"Lets go for it! Amu's heart unlock!" I went through a transformation with both of them! I was wearing black and white chequered converses. I had a black leather t-shirt with a large sliver metal cross as a zip, black skinny jeans, my hair was extremely long; reaching down to the bottom of my back with blue streaks occasionally running down it, my pink tail was sticking out, waving around crazily and I also had my sharp claws on one fist.

"Wow…" we all spoke in perfect harmony. I giggled quietly until I realised the situation. I ran up to the girls and pushed them away. The men looked at me in shock and almost pleasure.

"Run. I'll be fine, go!" They took my advice well and sprinted away, leaving me with three bulky figures alone in the dark park.

**I promise to update soon. I really want to get some more reviews so please go ahead.**__**Alice xXx**__


	7. Safe?

Ok, here's the next chapter I couldn't wait to write more

**Hey again I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait to update I guess that it's hopefully kind of a good thing? Lol**

I watched as the two girls ran as far as they could. I was pulled from my trance as two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to face the figure. I immediately felt my chara change get stronger.

"You're a cute one, I like your outfit." I glared at them as they release my arms. I turned into someone else then unable to control my anger. I slashed at them with my claws and smirked as they ran wounded, I thought I was perfectly fine but this abruptly changed when I felt searing pain on my stomach, I looked down to see that I had cut myself and I wasn't healing.

"Amu!" I heard Mai call from not far, I turned to see her and Miyu trying to comfort me, Mai immediately came up and started licking my deep wound. I could barely move, the pain lingering.

"It must have been that because you cut your self with your own claws the healing isn't working." Miyu's calm voice soothed me almost making the pain bearable. Surprise caught me when I heard a violin playing, I knew immediately by the sad and pure tune that it was Ikuto. I did the only thing I could do then…I screamed.

It wasn't long before I heard running footsteps. I felt someone gently tilt my head in their direction; I opened my pained eyes to see Ikuto looking straight back at me. I couldn't open my mouth knowing that if I did I would scream for the whole world to hear.

"Amu… You're always going to be able to get yourself in trouble, no matter how strong or clever you become." Then he did something that made me feel a million times better. He smiled. His face unfortunately twisted into seriousness.

"Amu, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." He picked me up bridal style causing a jolt of pain to shoot through me. I closed my eyes trying to drown out the pain but it proved useless. I barely noticed when we landed on my balcony, I opened my eyes to realise that I had buried my face in his chest the whole time. Embarrassed I blushed beetroot and dug my head further. I groaned in pain as he laid me down on the bed, separating his warm body from mine.

"Amu, do you have any bandages?" I gritted my teeth and seethed a reply.

"The cabinet in the kitchen" I heard him running down the stairs, I next heard the cupboards being rummaged through. Thank god my parents were out that night. Within a few minutes he was back and with a couple of packets of bandages. He came and sat next to me. I just knew that there were some questions and perverted comments coming.

"By the way _Amu_ I like the outfit." I tried to ignore him but my face refused to and ended up once again a red bubble. I guess it was a bit revealing for my stomach.

It hurt intensely when he was putting on the bandages but I think he enjoyed wrapping it around me, when he was finished he towered over me his eyes burning into my soul.

"Amu, what happened I thought you couldn't get hurt?" Tears glittered down my face as I gazed up at him, his beauty capturing my heart. I was upset so I decided to go to the park when I saw two girls, they were being harassed by these men-"

"Men?" Interrupted ikuto rudely, I just ignored him and continued.

"Yeah three of them, so I got really angry and I did a double transformation with Miyu AND Mai. When-"

"You did a double chara change?!" Man I was getting sick of his interruptions.

"I WILL EXPLAIN LATER WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH! Ow…" Because I had screamed so loudly my injury suddenly got worse. Ikuto looked really, guiltily, sorry.

"Sorry" I heard ikuto mutter. After those words I calmed down a bit and continued.

"I did a double chara change, and fought the men" I saw shock on Ikuto's face. "When I was finished with them they were pretty banged up, but I think I'm hurt because I actually accidentally cut myself with my own claws, the healing doesn't seem to work when I cut myself. Okay now you can talk." I saw that familiar smirk return to his face and I felt unusually at ease.

"What surprises me is that _my_ little _Amu _can do a chara change with two charas, also the fact that you're immortal." Just after he said that my chara change wore off and I was back in my normal clothing.

"W-w-what makes you think that I'm yours" he pointed to my necklace. That suddenly reminded me "You had the perfect opportunity to acquire the humpty lock why did you let me keep it?"

He smirked at me and slowly came closer, however this time I felt happy and nervous rather than scared. He crushed his lips to mine; at first I froze but then melted into the kiss as well. I could tell that he was shocked obviously thinking that I was going to pull away. I opened my eyes to see his own ocean eyes full of passion. I suddenly got worried and asked two full blowing questions…

"Stop." I said bluntly as I pulled away I turned my face away from him.

"Are you just using me? Aren't we enemies?" I felt him grip me from behind. He turned my body around so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"One, if I was using you then I wouldn't have kissed you dummy and two, I don't care if we're enemies." He pulled me into another kiss.

**By the way just like to say there is still Loads of exciting events to come in this story. Please keep reviewing I love to get new opinions of the story.**

**Alice xXx**


	8. Threat?

Hi sorry about not updating as soon as I normally would but I had a few problems with my pc

**Hi sorry about not updating as soon as I normally would but I had a few problems with my pc. Alice xXx.**

_I looked up to see white all around me, indulging me in it's light. I felt myself rise above the ground in a dreamlike state, almost unconscious. And then I saw it…_

I felt the light flooding into my room; I was almost relaxed when I felt someone tighten their unknown grip on me… Ikuto.

I turned to find him nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I had to admit he was extremely cute at times like these. I smiled to myself but remembered that my parents had to be home by this time. _Have they not come into my room yet?_

I could just imagine my fathers face if he saw me sleeping in a bed with a boy, I mean we weren't doing anything but still wouldn't you also be scared to see your young daughter in bed with a boy that you've never meet before. I blushed and giggled at their reactions, playing in my head.

"I see you're awake." I gawked in shock to realise that Ikuto was indeed awake. I jumped in surprise and hazily sprung out of bed. I turned away from him, trying to hide my tomato blush.

"What were you giggling to yourself about?" He gripped my chin in-between his finger forcing me to look at him. He continued with a rather cheeky smirk. "I wouldn't want to miss out on any fun." I thought I had just blown a volcano in my head I was so red.

"Aw what's wrong strawberry?" I slammed out of my shock at my new nickname.

"Excuse me, but when did you decide to call me _strawberry_?"

"When we kissed last night." That was it I was out of things to say. He had caught me there. I stayed silent until something popped into my head.

"Ikuto I have something to ask." He stared at me contently then took his time to reply.

"What's that _Amu_?"

"Why did you decide to attach this chocker to me" At that moment I swear his smirk got bigger.

"Cause you belong to be." Before I could rebel he pulled me into a forceful kiss, I couldn't help but return it. Not long we started Ikuto gaze me a quick peck on my cheek and jumped off the balcony.

As I sat down on my bed my mind scattered to the guardians… what was I going to do with them? I decided that maybe a walk in the park would clear my mind. I dragged Miyu and Mai out the house. We were enjoying the sun of a Saturday morning when Mai caught site of none other than the ice cream stall.

"Amu! Amu! Can we get some ice cream??" I couldn't help but melt into the eyes of Mai.

Who could resist the kitty pout?

"Fine, you can share one with me." After devouring the food and lazing about in the park I slowly realised that the sun was about to set, reminders of my last experience raced through my mind. I blanked them out and chose to make my way with Miyu and Mai back to the house.

This thought was however abruptly altered when I felt someone grip my arm. I turned to see a man of around the age of 25-30 I wasn't sure, I was never good at guessing ages, my mums friends found that out the hard way.

"You are Amu Hinamori right?" I slowly and reluctantly nodded my head.

"Listen I'm not usually the one for threats but I'll give it a go." I froze on the spot unable to speak let alone move.

"You are the young problem which is cleansing the x-eggs and let me cut it short. I'm from Easter, and we want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your remaining family would you?" I reconnected to the real world and replied unhappily.

"No…"

"Good, here's a map of where to find the building, I look forward to working with you" I heard him chuckle as he slowly walked away. I ran as fast as I could home scared half to death from the threat. As I entered the house I placed my key in my left pocket and dashed for the kitchen. Relief fled over me as my parents stood there relaxed and calm by the counter.

"Amy what's wrong?" I knew that I couldn't tell them about my situation so I resumed to be myself as normal.

"Nothing, just tired I spent a day at the park." I saw my parents were happy that I was actually doing something. I took this as an opportunity to escape.

I gradually reached my room turning off the light, stumbling over my objects and finally collapsing on my bed. Even though I had slept well last night I drifted off to sleep that night, unaware of what faced me in my dreams.

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far and once I again I plead for more reviews. Pwetty Pwease **

**x Begging on knees x**


	9. Easter

Hi sorry about not updating as soon as I normally would but I had a few problems with my pc

**Hey, so here's the next chapter and trust me it's gonna get interesting. So yeah, thanks for the reviews so far. **

**Alice xXx**

I almost felt like a zombie as I collapsed out of bed, I seemed to have lost all energy. Maybe I really was dead?

But unfortunately I knew that I wasn't dead because of a certain chara who wouldn't stop asking for fricking milk!

_She's almost like a baby._

I gloomily titled my head in the direction of a hungry Mai, I was then helplessly drawn in by those cute eyes…

_No Amu resist!_

This all but failed as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the files in my brain as I searched for the data of what day it was. I was really starting to loose it. That was when I remembered, Easter. I had been _threatened _to join, but did I really have a choice? Even though my parents had rejected me a little bit, I couldn't let them get hurt, considering especially that it would be my fault.

I left the milk out for Mai to go ahead and help herself, who was now greedily tearing the bottle apart.

_How am I related to… that?_

I watched as Mai gnawed at the edges of the carton, ripping it to pieces. It wasn't long before I let out a giggle as she pulled too hard and ended up on the floor with the milk crushing her body.

"Come on, let me help." I smiled as I gently lifted the object off her and poured some onto a white plate. She lapped up the milk, her hunger controlling her.

"Amu." I turned to see Miyu looking sorrowfully at me.

"We should probably get going to Easter." I hesitantly nodded to her and got changed into some proper looking clothes.

As I came downstairs I noticed Mai had finished her large portion of milk and was waiting at the door by Miyu. I tucked their eggs in my oversized pockets.

I looked over my outfit to see that I was wearing a tight long-sleeved black t-shirt that hugged me comfortably, red combat trousers; which I admit could hold a lot of items in their zip up pockets and finally my black converses. I looked back at my charas and knew it was time. I steadily walked out the front door, following the map, which I had been under terrible circumstances been given. After about an hour of getting lost I finally found my destination.

The large block of cement that was supposedly called the centre of Easter.

I felt Mai and Miyu peek out from their eggs, afraid of what lied ahead. I wasn't surprised to the faces of the people I recognised from previous encounters; they however seemed more shocked to see me in what I called my own personal hell. I felt even _more_ tense as I came to see the face of the man who threatened me. He looked extremely different in the light though. He was around the age of 25 of what I thought. He had chestnut coloured hair, deep chocolate eyes and a slender face. Against my will I had to admit that he was quite handsome. However this didn't change my personal opinion of him, he was the one who threatened me… my family.

"I'm glad to see that you came." I shot a glare in his direction, disgusted at his happiness. I don't think he got the message as he continued smiling gleefully.

"For the future call me Ryuu." He smiled tenderly.

_I could kill him!_

He pushed me towards two large creaking doors. As he went into the dark area I hesitantly followed. Light absorbed me as I found myself in none other than a humongous laboratory. I found him once again crowded by scientists; that after seeing me, hurriedly rushed, observing my movements. I mean what else had I expected? I was their lab-rat.

"Listen Amu" I turned to see that Ryuu explaining to me. "You are the reason that all the x-eggs are being purified so we are going to see if you can create them." I shuddered at the thought of ruining people's _souls._

Their reason for living, without a dream you have nothing to goal for. I held back my tears as they pushed me around and started their experiments.

After the day seemed to come to a close full of constant procedures, they confidently said that they had found a way for me to create x-eggs. I felt myself freeze in fear of what I could become. I after the tests, was pushed out of the lab, relieved to see that my eggs had been untouched. Unguarded I wandered the hallways curious of what secrets laid behind the concrete walls. Everywhere seemed to be covered in dust and cobwebs. My pulse was just slowing down when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned to see Ryuu watching my hands trace the crumbling building. He strolled towards me with his hands crumpled into his pockets and spoke calmly.

"All you have to do is go up to someone and speak these words…………………………black heart."

I stared at him in horror. "You have to want it to happen or it won't change into an x-egg. And if you don't do it when necessary then there will be consequences."

That was it, I had heard enough; I ran down the corridors hoping to find the exit. When I finally found it I did a quick character transformation with Mai and sprung myself away. With my cat senses I could pretty much hear everything; I was like superman. Well **without** the tights.

I was relaxed when one conversation caught my ears.

"Where's Amu?" I flew towards the voice to see none other than Ikuto curiously asking Tadase where I was! I awaited Tadase's answer.

"I wouldn't know, she doesn't talk to us anymore… She doesn't really talk to anyone." After seeing Ikuto's shocked expression I didn't want to see the rest of the conversation. I swiftly followed the wind to a large rooftop. The mega building looked out of use so it would have been unlikely to have anyone come up there.

I guess I had really got myself in a muddle, I mean who else would have been able to loose a family member, break off with your friends, have a boyfriend whose your enemy and finally get threatened into adding more unluckiness to my situation.

I giggled at my misfortune. And don't worry I wasn't going crazy. Miyu and Mai looked at me with curious expressions.

"Amu, what's so funny?" I laughed loudly as I responded Miyu's question in another fit of giggles.

"I just have such bad luck." And for once in a long time I smiled tenderly at my own stupid problem.

**Ok, so that is it so far, I want some more reviews people lol. Sorry I took so long to update my Mac was having a seizure. So please review. More to come,**

**Alice xxx**


	10. What to do

Hi sorry that I haven't updated in a long time

**Hi sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have had a few problems at home. But that however is not a good enough excuse. So here is the next chapter…**

I was so exhausted from my previous events in the day that as I landed on my balcony, I nearly fainted; the unconsciousness creeping up my body. I slid open my door and hurried into my room. Collapsing onto the bed I sighed heavily relieved the day of testing was over, my body felt weak and desperately needed rest. As I drifted into sleep I constantly attempted to push the ideas of tomorrow out of my head. Easter would surely want me back. Also the thought of being able to turn peoples dreams into nothing by a couple of words is a horrible ability. I shoved all theories out of my head and pushed myself to fall asleep.

I heard my parents leaving the house for work as I cowered in my duvet dreading the thought of school. The guardians would surely be there and that meant confronting them, which I was clearly not capable of.

But to be honest if my parents were out, would they ever know that I wasn't at school?

A smirk grew on my face as I began to think of the possibilities of taking a day off school. I was so tired that I couldn't be bothered and why even try getting out of bed.

_This truly is a good idea. _– I innocently thought as I scrawled myself across my bed.

About an hour later I heard my clock go off, signalling the 12:00 mark. My brain instantly drifted to the thought of lunch. I decided to go down to the kitchen and rummage through the cupboards. I grumbled as I passed Mai and Miyus' sleeping eggs and tumbled unconsciously downstairs. When I finally reached the food area I was still only half awake. As I mindlessly poured out some cereal, I started to think of Ikuto, if I was working for Easter then he would surely find out. The only thing was, how long would it take until he realised?

My mind pondered this question over and over, trying to filtrate any answers. I had a blank expression as I in my head searched through the possibilities. I eventually realised that it was hopeless and sooner or later he would find out.

I got dressed in whatever I could find and made my way to the park grabbing Miyu's and Mai's eggs on the go. They soon woke up from my unsteady walking.

"Amu-" I could hear Miyu's smooth and calming voice behind me. "Where are you going?" I simply didn't need to answer her as I soon arrived at my destination.

Both my chara's eyes glimmered in the fascination of where they overlooked. I followed their eyes to see a magnificent view from peering over the top of the hill. I had taken a quick route to one of my favourite places; it was a large hill path that shone all of its beauty onto you. I secretly wished that all my problems could just soak away with a single breath.

I had to find a way to solve my issues – I just had to!

As I soaked in the glorious light of the sun under a glistening tree I had no idea of what was awaiting me the next day… my nightmares were just beginning.

**So yeah sorry that there is not much and I just wanted to say that I officially pledge my heart and hope to die stick a- well I think you get the idea. I promise to write more next time. But please give me reviews to spur me on! **

**Alice xXx**


	11. Trust

**Hi I would just like to say sorry for the fact that I haven't updated in a long time the reason being that recently I have been in an uncomfortable situation, but please keep reading and enjoy the rest of the story. **

I watched the clouds pass; lying on my back as I guessed the shapes which they took. I knew that I was trying to avoid the problems, which faced me in the real world but I couldn't even think of a solution. I felt a smirk grow on my features as I heard the giggles of Mai and Miyu. It came of no surprise that they were appreciating the scenery. The warm sun caressed my skin, allowing me to relax in harmony. I wondered the possibilities of what they were doing in school at that moment, slightly glad that I wouldn't have to deal with a double dose of Math. I turned to my two joyous charas.

"Hey guys! Want to try a transformation?" Mai was the first to jump in front of me, happy to have a try.

"Sure. You may be immortal because of Miyu but you gotta toughen up!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"My own heart unlock!" My face flushed as I looked over my cat suit, I had to admit that over the recent couple of weeks I had grown, the suit clinging to my figure.

"You look extremely beautiful Amu." Embarrassed I turned the other direction; lucky for me Mai laughed and distracted me.

"Okay. Let's hurry up and get started I wanna play!" I realized that even though she seemed quite blunt Mai had a playful side her personality very much like Ikuto's chara Yoru.

I practiced with my claws, slashing them against the tree. Without any previous experience I swung back and completed a full triple back flip, astounded I attempted other tricks. I resulted in finishing with many twists and flips and landed with both of my feet on the ground. Mai looked up at me with smug eyes and flew herself onto my shoulder.

"Now we're gettin somewhere!"

"I would like to mention that it's already becoming late, I recommend that we take our leave soon." Miyu was her usual composed self, her voice smooth and polite.

I nodded and Mai reluctantly agreed, the sun setting concluding the bright day.

However before we departed my hands traced the marks, which my claws had left; the bark marked with long streaks. The recognition of my parents' presence at home shook me. If I had gone to school like normal then I should've been home by now. Quickly transforming with Mai I sprung in to the sky and as fast as possible made my way home.

I turned back to normal as knocked the door calmly, for my mum to answer the door a gloomy expression covering her usual joyful face. She looked half dead, as though she was broken on the inside.

"Mum w-what happened?" She looked at me, pained as I entered the house. I observed as she sat shakily on the sofa.

"Amu…" Anxiety came over me as I pondered what was wrong. Her quiet voice spoke weakly once more.

"Amu… I have something to tell you." I sat down in a matter of seconds and waited to hear the rest. "Your father and I h-have decided to take a break from e-each other for a w-while." She barely managed to finish her sentence before I jumped in.

"What? Why?" My voice was rough as I held back the tears that threatened to spill.

She just turned away from me as I heard her begin to sob, I soon became furious but I knew that I shouldn't take it out on her so instead I ran to my room, scared my anger would take over. I slammed my door and feel down beside it, I just couldn't understand the fact that my parents weren't going to be _together_. I had just lost Ami, shouldn't we have been with each other at this point of time, to support one another. I shakily stood up as adrenaline rush over took my body, causing me to feel great strength.

I raised my arm and punched the wall with brute force; my knuckles ached as I realized that my immortal healing only seemed to work when in transformation. I let out a small whimper as the pain began to grow, looking at the large dent, which remained in the wall. I turned to the balcony to notice a figure standing boldly in the moonlight. A smooth sensual voice spoke to me.

"Amu…"

"Ikuto…" He slowly strode up to me and embraced my small body, his warm breath on my neck. A musk and spice scent radiating off of him. He snatched my chin and captured my lips in kiss, his tongue sneaked into my mouth; I smirked, as his lips tasted of sweet chocolate. I felt his arms wonder round my waist pulling me closer, my face blushing furiously. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my bed, refusing to let me go. I felt my consciousness slip away from me, the past few days' exhaustion catching up with me. I felt his kisses up my neck and him whisper in her ears.

"Sleep, I promise I won't try anything." I felt the honesty in his words and trusted them fully. I snuggled in to my mattress as he lay by my side.

**Well hoped you liked it I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review and give me your comments. X begging X**

**Alice xXx**


End file.
